hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Krug
Hauptmann Hermann Krug is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Scientist. He was played by Bard Stevens. Captain Krug first appears in the episode standing inside the storage building that at the start of the episode has been turned into Henry DuBois' lab. He is introduced to Klink and LeBeau (who is disguised as DuBois) by Professor Altman. Krug soon informs both Klink and LeBeau that he, like the professor, has been sent from Berlin to check up on DuBois' progress on making synthetic fuel for Germany, and that he would be making a full report on what he hears and sees. After he watches Klink leave, he hears LeBeau suggest that the pair sit down at a nearby table, which he and Altman soon does, while neither of them notices LeBeau placing Carter's pharmacy handbook inside the opened drawer of another table, so that he could use it as a sort of cheat sheet, so that neither Krug nor Altman would realize that he is an impostor, and that the real DuBois, along with his daughter, Marie, is heading to England. After being seated, he and Altman are then introduced to Newkirk, who is disguised as LeBeau, DuBois' assistant, and sees him carrying a serving tray upon which is placed a bottle of wine and several glasses. As he watch Newkirk put down the tray, he hears LeBeau claim that having some refreshment helps to make work easier, before hearing him suggest they all take a drink. He soon has a glass of wine, along with Altman, LeBeau and Newkirk. He then hears LeBeau start to explain why it is so difficult to create synthetic fuel, soon hearing Altman add that they are having similiar problems back in Germany. As he continues drinking, he then hears LeBeau claim that he has discovered a way around it, by using emulsions, which he hears Altman agreeing with, claiming it is such a simple solution. He next hears Altman ask LeBeau if he uses either positive or negative ions in his experiments. He hears LeBeau reply by asking what they are teaching back in Berlin, before hearing him attempt to describe the process itself, not realizing that LeBeau is actually bluffing. He then witnesses Professor Altman's reaction to hearing LeBeau's mention the need for a doctor's prescription as part of the process before they both hear him explain that he's also a MD and therefore he sometime thinks like one. He then sees Altman accept LeBeau's explanation, while not noticing Newkirk, who has been continuously refilling his and Professor Altman's glasses with wine, giving LeBeau the okay sign for thinking on his feet to correct his mistake. He and Altman then continue to hear LeBeau explain the process to them before watching him walk over to the sink, whereupon he hears Altman comments about the French being so sanitary as the pair look on. Later, he is still drinking, appearing to be drunk, along with Newkirk, while he hears Altman getting excited as he hears the disguised LeBeau explain, falsely, that two different ingredients could be used as a catalyst for his experiment, followed by him hearing LeBeau also claim that it could also be used to help relieve nasal congestion, to the happy surprise of the professor. He, then hears Altman comment to LeBeau that his work will help the Germans save hundred of hours of work, before he, along with the others, see Carter enter the room unannounce, which is soon followed by a rebuke from LeBeau. He then hears Carter apology for his sudden appearance, before he tells LeBeau that the two packages that he has been waiting for has safely arrived, which informs both LeBeau and Newkirk that the DuBoises have safely reached the sub which would take them to England. He then hears LeBeau thank Carter, before he tells both him and Professor Altman that the two packages contained chemicals which he would need for his experiment. He then hears Altman suggest that they leave as well, so that LeBeau, still thinking that he is DuBois, could continue with his experiment. As he stands up, he informs LeBeau and Newkirk that he would be sending Berlin a positive report on his progres, while he hears Altman tell LeBeau that they would be coming back again tomorrow for some more discussions on his experiments (actually, for some more wine drinking), as well as to see a demonstration of his theory. The pair then leaves the room. Captain Krug is not seen when Altman comes back into the room a few seconds later, as he asks LeBeau if he could save some of the emotions for him so that he could use it ro help clear his sinuses, before he exits the room again, for the last time in the episode. Category:Germans Category:Guest Stars